


Reylo one-shot/drabble collection

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I’ve never done any fics on this website, i’m more of a reader (When I get the time) but alas, I’ve fallen into the Reylo trash pit, so this is going to be my “drabbles/one-shot” fic collection. </p><p>None of them will be related, some will probably be longer than drabbles knowing my track record (I can’t write short fics), I’ll give a brief description of each one so you can decide if you’d want to read it. Most will be AU’s set in our modern society, no abuse, rape/non-con elements will be written at all and I do NOT think of them as related. Possible smut.</p><p>If you find you want me to make my drabble/one-shot into a multi-chapter story PLEASE let me know, comments give me a rush to write more in my spare time. /If i’m honest they will all pretty much just be previews to stories in my head/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> College AU: Rey stumbles across beautifully dark artwork at her college and is determined to find out who the artist is.
> 
>  
> 
> My Reylo playlist (that I listen to to wrote this) - http://8tracks.com/karmadash/reylo  
> My tumblr for my reylo trash - KarmaDash-is-ReyloTrash

Rey walked leisurely through the halls of the college from her engineering class. Her pace slow enough she was able to pay attention to the other classrooms when one in particular caught her eye, the lighting was dimmer than most and it was eerily dark and she found herself drawn to it. She stared through the window into an empty room, finding the dark paintings all around captivating. She entered, slowly, her eyes washing over each one, she couldn’t think of the words to describe them, but even so she found them beautiful. She could only make out the name “Ren” as the signature.

“What are you doing here?”

She jumped, started by a voice behind her, a tall dark haired boy entered the room and moved some of the paintings, his dark eyes almost glaring at her. His face was pale, and lightly freckled and the more she looked the more she found him to be quite attractive. 

“Oh sorry, I was walking back to my dorm, and … these are all so beautiful.”

His expressions changed, like he was shocked before moving around her taking a few paintings with him. Moving them around the room with his back to her. His voice barely a whisper.

“Nobody’s ever called this work beautiful before …”

Rey frowned, her hand coming close to brich over the work, but she didn’t want to ruin it, she looked over at the boy and shook her head. He was still facing away from her, moving things around the workspace.

“Then they aren’t looking close enough … who painted them?”

The boy stiffened, turning back to look at her.

“Kylo … Kylo Ren.”

She frowned at the strange name, but she knew many artists may use a pseudonym a secret. She stared closer at the boy and wondered if he was the artist

“My name’s Ben, Ben Solo. I’ve been … studying this work.”

He flipped a switch near him, causing a light to illuminate and Rey finally saw just how many paintings were in the room. She took a closer look, eyeing each one.

“They’re all part of a bigger picture?”

“You noticed that?” Ben stood looking straight at her with a curious gaze, who is she? The thought swirled around his head as he watched her move around the room, her eyes carefully looking at each of the paintings, like she was trying to see how they fit together.

“There’s one missing” Ben looked at he face when she turned to look at him, and now he saw just how beautiful she was compared to the paintings , he cast the thoughts aside and nodded.

“The missing piece.”

A bell rang that caused the pair to look up, as Ben swore. He turned around, staring at the empty canvas before grabbing his bag from the floor, in the place he’d left it hours ago. He turned to see Rey stood awkwardly in the room.

“I um … I better go to my dorm, uh good luck with your paintings.” Rey gave him a small nod before leaving, with only one thing on her mind. She was determined to find who this Kylo Ren was, and see the missing painting.

Ben watched her leave, and glanced at the empty canvas, this one was going to be the light in the center of all the darkness just like Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D - So I remember liking a post about a fic idea on Tumblr where Rey is ill and Leia mothers the shit out of her, but I got side-tracked and here’s the result (For the life of me I can’t find the post now). I gave it a modern setting, because I suck at writing stuff to fit into the SW world (Though i'm working on it for my next one-shot) . I picture them in late teen, about 17/18 here because I can.

Rey grumbled as Leia guided her to the spare bedroom in the Solo house, her head pounding as she shivered. Rey hated being ill, and she most of all hated having people around to see her sick, especially since she wasn’t even at home when it all happened. 

She was sat next to Ben, watching something on TV she wasn’t that interested in, when she felt the bile creeping up her through, her head swimming before she made a dash to the bathroom. Ben stood outside, asking if there was anything he could do, and she refused him, telling him to go away. Leia on the other hand refused to listen. Instead she opened the door, waited for Rey to feel better before dragging her upstairs, tuning to her son she nodded to the kitchen. 

“Medicine and a cup of tea for her now.”

Not wanting to face his mother's wrath that he wasn’t going to fill her request, he made sure to do exactly as instructed, before following them upstairs and offering them from his lanky fingers. Rey glared at him in the room, as Leia pushed her onto the bed.

She looked up at the woman in question who was measuring out medicines as well as holding a cup of hot tea. He face was serious as she stared down at Rey, this woman went from ordering around her boys to nurse so fast Rey couldn’t think.

“Take this, drink the tea and sleep, you’ll get better soon.”

Rey huffed and pushed herself to the head of the bed, tucking her feet under the covers as Leia piled on the blankets to keep her warm. Then deciding taking it now would be easier than Leia showing it down her throat, she accepted both the medicine and the cup of tea. Ben stood just outside peering through what little gap of the open door, before poking his head around to see Rey in a cocoon of blankets.

“Can I-” He began to ask, but regretted it as Rey cast him a heavy glare once again, only casing Leia to chuckle.

“Get out!”

He backed away from the door as quickly as he could, though he knew (thought) in a normal situation he’d be the one with the power, but when ill, he found Rey’s persistence to be left alone to deal with it terrifying, despite how he truly did want to help. Leia pated Rey’s leg, watching to make sure they Rey did finish her drink before she settled on the bottom of the bed.

“Why do you insist on not having help?”

“I’m used to doing things on my own, and dealing with sickness has been something I’ve done for a long time … I guess letting people in to help is something I still need to work on, though you kinda barged your way straight through the walls.”

Leia grinned, standing to rest her hand over Rey’s head, before giving a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“That dear, is something i’m sure we can all help with, just know that I will always be here for you. Now get some rest.”

Rey was already feeling to weight of sleep, and her eyes were drooping as Leia gathered the empty mug to make her way from the room, though she stayed long enough to hear Rey sleepily whisper.

“Thanks mom.”

Leia turned back to her son, who still stood awkwardly being the door. His lanky figure looking strange in the bright house, like a thin shadow along the walls, Leia hoped one day he’d dress more casually. 

“You did put the sleeping medication in the tea right?” Ben nodded, as his mother moved down the hall to her room.

“Ben, leave her alone.” Ws all he heard, so he decided to carry on watching Tv downstairs, despite how his mind drifted to thinking of Rey.

\--

Leia decided to check on rey every few hours, relieved to find her still sound asleep, and her temperature slowly getting back to normal, her checks were quick and quiet in her aim to be as efficient as possible.. She also found herself doing the same for Ben, who had decided to sulk in his room since his girlfriend refused to see him, or accept any of his help, though she was asleep and Leia picked fun at him.

“She’s doing fine ben, stop sulking, she’ll be right as rain and causing you grief soon enough. I thought you hated how she mocked and challenged you?”

Leia knew all their bickering and banter was just who they were, and they they both loved that, though sometimes things did get heated and real arguments broke out, but it wasn’t anything the pair couldn’t work out. Though seeing him now was like looking back when he was thirteen and how he’d sit after being punished for destroying his room in a tantrum. 

“Well yeah but-she-I … oh I don’t know mom, maybe I just miss the company? I’m not used to this. I hate it when she’s ill, because there's nothing I can do, and it there was she won’t even let me. Is this how it’s going to be all the time? Will she refuse me in marriage?”

Leia moved to hug her son, mussing up the mod of his black dyed hair. He hugged her back after a second of awkwardness. She hadn’t heard her son speak so freely, especially about marriage in many years, though she could say that Rey really was impacting on her son’s life in the best way possible. Though she knew he still had a long time before he would really entertain the idea of marriage, he was far too set in his ways for that.

“She’ll be fine, she’s not used to having people to love her like we do, just like your not used to well this, because you refused it. Don’t try and deny it, you know we were always here you just decided to take the easier way out andr, but we’ve passed that now, water under the bridge. I’m just saying that you both have your struggles, and they are quet similar, you need to find where you each draw the line and work your way through it. When the time comes and you're ready for marriage, i’m sure if she accepts then you’d have already gotten past many of each other's walls.”

“Thanks mom.”

Ben hugged her back, squeezing her before pulling away, and straightening himself out, looking less like a boy and more like the happy man he’d grown into each moment. 

“Now, you are going to help make dinner and set the table.”

“Uch, mom.” He drew out the syllable in and just like that he was back to acting like a boy again. Leia smiled, and pushed him along, it was about time he learned to cook things that dind’t require a microwave.

\--

In the spirit of Rey being ill, Leis decided to show her son how to make something simple, soup. He was a quick study and picked it up in no time, despite having to fight with some of the utensils and almost smashing a plate, all of which Leia just looked at the boy with her brow raised before pointing upstairs, because so help him, if he woke Rey he wouldn’t see the light of day for weeks, or maybe his mother would force him to endure sunshine for a week strait.

Since his mother had made a little extra, Ben decided to put it into a bowl and sneak up to Rey’s room while his mother cleaned away the dinner table, something easier since Han was still at work and didn’t requre a place set.

Ben cracked open the door slowly, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The room was dark, the lights long turned off since she was asleep. He placed the bowl on the bedside table, along with a spoon and a fresh cup of water, just encase she felt thirsty or hungry when she woke.

He looked at her sleeping form in the low light provided from the streetlamps outside, she really was beautiful, ill or not. He bent over her, kissing her head softly as she curled deeper into her blankets. Panicking she’d scold him for being near her when she woke, he decided that would be the perfect time for him to leave, so he made his way back down the hall to his room, secretly hoping his mother would forget about the dishes he had yet to do.

Hearing the door close, and the smell of food caused Rey to blink into the dark room stuuring from sleep, sitting up, though she still felt horrible, but not as much. Leaning to her right to turn on the bedside lampshade she smiled to find the bowl of soup and water, and assumed Leia had left it for her, deciding she didn't want to see and angry Mrs.Solo she ate her food and downed the glass of water, though the warm feeling from the bowl and her full stomach only caused her to become sleepy again, as she collapsed back into her pile of blankets. 

\--

Rey awoke in the middle of the night shivering to find she kicked off every single one of the blankets (despite Leia constantly covering her when she checked in) huffing she pulled them over herself but found they all felt cold from being at the bottom of the bed. Groggily she got out of bed and tip-toed to Ben’s room, finding him sound asleep wrapped in his black bedsheets in what looked to be a really uncomfortable position. Her ill and tired mind just wanted his body heat to help her sleep again.

Stepping closer she pulled lightly at his arm, as his eyes opened slowly he pulled back in defense, but relaxed as soon as her saw Rey’s face. She was glad, because she’d rather not get hit in the face right now.

“What are-”

His sleep filled voice began to question but she pulled him out of bed, one hand still gripping his oldest blanket, one his mother had left from her father's things and dragged in to the spare room. Rey could hear their sleepy footsteps desipte traying to be quet, but decided getting yelled at by the Solo’s in the morning was easier than hours of tossing and turning to get herself to sleep. Ben went along with her, sleep clouding his better judgment as Rey pushed him into her bed. He tried his best to question her, but found himself too tired to bother as she snuggled into his chest. 

Letting out a sigh, he pulled his blanket on top of her since it was still very warm from being wrapped around him, before creating another cocoon with the rest of the blankets on the bed. His arms settled around her, cuddling her like she was breakable. It didn’t take long before they were both fast asleep. keeping each other comfortable and warm.

Neither noticed Han and Leia had gotten out of bded from the sound of footsteps both curious as to why Ben or Rey would be up, as they looked at them cuddling with knowing looks, before Leia held her husband pulling him back to bed leaving the door still open, they’d have plenty of time to scold their son and Rey in the morning. She looked back at the pair full of happiness her son had found somebody like Rey, as Han looked down to see the smile on his wife's face, pulling her close and resting his head against hers, hoping his son would be in a situation like this in the futre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is Rey's pet cat

Seven am, that was the exact time Kylo decided that he was ready to wake up and be fed. Rey glared at her cat, the black fluffy mess just sat on her chest marvelling at the new claw marks on her cheek.

Huffing, Rey got up and headed to the kitchen, Kylo smugly following her as he sat in front of his empty bowl.

Rey loved to hate him. She loved cats, loved him, but she'd never deny that her cat was an actual asshole who's life's purpose was to cause her hell, attack shiny things, demand food and sleep. If only he was Ben again, the cute little kitten she brought home, to be honest she couldn't remember the day she and her friends started calling him Kylo, somehow the name seemed to fit his new dick-like behaviour. 

She filled his bowl, grabbing herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table, breathing in its smell to wake her up. Letting herself have a brief moment to relax.

Kylo finished his meal quickly, and was soon laying over the table showing Rey his stomach. She saw right through him, but knew getting it over and done with would be easier so she petted him until she felt he was going to attack again. rey often wondered why cats were like this, affection only when he wanted, and he’d attack her after taking things to fa.

Satisfied with himself he lept away, leaving through the cat-flap to entertain himself by murdering the innocent birds in the garden.

His favourite thing in the world was bringing back dead animals, in-tact and not, meaning Rey often has to change her sheets, though by now she'd bought so many sets she could change them every day for two weeks before using the first again. She got a waterproof cover to protect them from the more gruesome “gifts” she received. 

She glanced out the window at the unsuspecting birds as the black blur ran at them, poor thing would never see him coming. It wasn't until Rey turned around did she notice the fresh gashes along the back of her sofa, no doubt he'd thrown a fit while she slept and destroyed her sofa ... again. 

Her eyes wandered around the room, seeing all his favourite places to ruin her furniture, wall paper even when he's knocked glasses of wine over and there were a few drops on the carpet where she couldn't get the stain out.

Settling down she grabbed one of her log books, so she'd have something less to do at work when his Royal darkness crept into the room, dropping his dead bird into her lap. Rey shrieked, jumping up and glaring down at her cat.

Kylo Ren, a true cat from the darkside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it was amusing to write


End file.
